b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Apacci Emilou/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Meeting Ben & Harribel Apacci, in her deer-like Adjuchas form, is about to be killed by a worm-like Hollow when Ben Tennyson arrives on the scene, having been transported to Hueco Mundo by accident with Clockwork's power. He attempts to rescue her, but the Ultimatrix is not working at the moment, leaving him relatively powerless. Suddenly, Tia Harribel, a Vasto Lorde at the time, arrived and killed the Hollow, saving them both. She then allowed the two to accompany her back to her base - a cave - where they were introduced to Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun, themselves Adjuchas at the time. Harribel's Group Initially, Apacci did not trust Ben and was openly rude to him. She became increasingly baffled by his compassion for her and the rest of the group, even at one point angrily asking why he cared so much. When Ben finally got the Ultimatrix to work again and turned into Ghostfreak, Apacci was visibly surprised. Apacci's antipathy towards Ben gradually emlted away as the days went by, and was outright shattered when he brought her, along with the others, to The Oasis. Amazed by this, Apacci, as well her mistress, swore allegiance to Ben. However, they were attacked by Hammerhead, an Adjuchas-turned-Arrancar whom had had a scuffle with Harribel the previous day. Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and even Harribel were quickly overpowered by the Arrancar, but before he could kill them, Ben defeated him with Ultimate Echo Echo. The group returned to the Oasis to celebrate, but their jubilation was cut short when Ben began to fade, signalling his return to the present. Right before disappearing, Ben asked the group to seal off the Oasis and promised to return. Brainwashed by Aizen Following Ben's return to the present, Apacci and the others fulfilled his request to seal up the Oasis. After completing this task, they were approached by Sosuke Aizen, who had arrived earlier with his subordinates Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Having incorrectly surmised that Harribel had defeated Hammerhead, and having just recently killed the Arrancar himself, Aizen asked the group to join him, offering them power. They refused and attacked him, but Aizen simply activated his Shikai and hypnotized them into thinking that he had saved them from Hammerhead, though he noted with slight surprise that they had managed to briefly resist the hypnosis. The four were then turned into Arrancar and joined Aizen's army, with Harribel becoming the ''Tercera ''(Third) Espada while Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun become her subordinates, or Fraccion. Las Noches "Reunion" with Ben Like her mistress and fellow Fraccion, Apacci did not remember Ben when he finally did return, though he did not know them either (as their previous meeting had not occured yet, according to him). Like in their previous encounter, Apacci took the longest time out of Harribel's Fraccion to warm up to Ben, even threatening to kill him after he joined their group because she thought he did so in the hopes of charming Harribel, demonstrating her fierce loyalty to her mistress. Despite this initial hostility, Apacci, like the others, gradually warmed up to Ben, especially after he saved her and her fellow Fraccion from Nnoitra Jiruga twice and from Luppi Antenor. Apacci played a key role in regards to the former, getting injured by Nnoitra on Ben's behalf during their second skirmish with the bloodthirsty Espada, causing an outraged Ben to transform into Way Big and give the shocked Nnoitra a particularly brutal beating in retaliation. Invasion of Las Noches Defection After it becomes clear that Ben will betray Aizen if he learns the truth, Aizen orders the Espada to keep Ben occupied, but not to kill him. However, Apacci, her mistress, and her fellow Fraccion have fallen in love with Ben, and they decide to help him escape. After reuniting with Ben, they reveal the truth and assert their loyalty to him. He then asks Apacci to rescue the person who had just killed Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Apacci is surprised to discover that the killer, Rukia Kuchiki, is so petite. She takes the unconscious and badly wounded Rukia to the healers, falsely claiming that Rukia will face interrogation upon her recovery. Battle with Yammy Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan's Fraccion Aftermath Bellwood Move to Bellwood Beach Party Apacci attends the beach party celebrating Aizen's defeat. Prior to that, while at a clothing store, she attacks a group of boys that are ogling her and her comrades. She also hears Ben's confession about being afraid to choose which woman he wants and Harribel's willingness to "share" him. This ultimately causes her to decide to make an attempt at a romance with Ben. Time Travel Incident Battle with Menoly Date with Ben Ultimate Heroes United Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes